The Right Way
by Golden-Fire-Goddess
Summary: AU-ish: What would happen if there was another reason for both Miaka and Yui to be sent into the world of the Shijintenchisho? What if Miaka’s last two wishes were not the ones recorded in the manga/anime? What if she was there for something more…
1. Disclaimer Page

The Right Way

**The Right Way**

By Golden-fire-goddess (aka. Reyasmiles)

Rating: M (for swearing, torture, and possible - which is very likely - adult situations)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part what-so-ever of Fushigi Yuugi. Everything from that fandom/universe solely belongs to Watase Yuu-sensei and the publishing/animation companies with which we are able to enjoy them.

Summary: What would happen if there was another reason for both Miaka and Yui to be sent into the world of the Shijintenchisho? What if Miaka's last two wishes were not the ones recorded in the manga/anime? What if she was there for something more…

Author's Notes:

**18/04/2008:** Yay! Fourth Chapter! Okay, I've been bad so I did little to no beta-ing for this chapter. Though some parts, mainly the last scene I thank Yahnkehy for beta-ing me. Those suggestions of hers made it that much better.

I urge people who have questions to ask them. I want to make sure that all of them are answered in the re-editing of the chapters or in future ones.

Also, please remember that this fic is an AU, and as a result I allowed my creativity fly. So this is what we have so far. There is a couple of surprises for Tasuki. All I will say is that there will be more surprises, like the first of Tasuki's, to come about in future chapters.

I apologize if this chapter seems forced. It was a rather hard chapter to write.

**02/04/2008:** Okay, third chapter. I'm hoping that this chapter will be a good one – Tokaki, Subaru, and Shifan (Xifang) will appear in this chapter. I mention Tatara as well, but please do not be too upset with the way I have characterized them. The Byakko section of FY hasn't even been started yet so I have no idea as to how they really are personality-wise. Yes, I need to go back and recheck what I saw in the manga and anime. But for now, I'm going to be taking liberties with them, their memories, and their personalities – we'll go with creative licence. That and this is AU, so I'm pretty sure I'm OOC with all of the characters in some way, shape, or form.

As for Xifang's name, well I decided to use the way her name is pronounced in the Japanese version of FY, which is Shifan.

I'm not using those blasted marks to change a scene or go into a flashback. I really don't feel like playing with them right now, so all transitions are marked by a space instead. Speaking of formats and such, I went back and re-reworked Chiriko's birthday chapter and edited it. I'll probably be doing that with all of the chapters until I get to Tamahome's birthday.

I'm borrowing RokuKyu's naming of Hatusi and Urumiya as the seishi who attempted to protect Yui from Nakago. I watched the episode, but I don't remember the names used - to me they reminded me of Tomite and Hikitsu… but that's just me. By the way… they are younger than in RokuKyu's "Hidden Paths on a Cloud Cast Night", which I highly suggest reading. Yes, there is torture in this chapter, but I figure that the fear, if you're reading the Genbu Kaiden that was there when Okuda Takiko first came, would still be there in one form or another even if the majority did not hold to it.

**19/03/2008**: Yay! Second chapter! I have a bit of a cliffhanger in this chapter at the end, so please bear with me. I also hope that I wasn't being too obvious as to where they were.

I know I have the characters in OOC for quite a bit of this and it's only going to get worse. This is my take on their characters. Then again this is sort-of an AU-ish fic, so yeah... definite OOC.

As for my using ki and chi, it comes down to being the exact same thing - energy. Though for this fic I'm going to be making 'Ki' as spiritual energy and 'Chi' as attacking energy. A little confusing, but... for me I always think of the two in distinct differences.

I am going to ask that anyone reading this fic that they please give me some sort of criticism. I would like to know if I'm making sense when I'm doing the story. Also, if it seems like there were some unanswered questions that should have been answered in the chapter, please ask them! That way I can go back and see if they are to be answered up to date or if they are to be answered in later chapters.

**06/03/2008**: This is where all of my author's notes are going to be held. I hate having to break the story up when (and I hope I can do this) I can just put the information here. I'm hoping to be able to post a chapter on each of the Suzaku no Shichi Seishi's Birthdays (I'm also including Miaka in this). This first chapter is for Nuriko whose birthday is today (though I have no idea how old he would be… UU;).


	2. Happy Birthday Nuriko!

Red light flowed over her battered figure. A symbol of her station in life blazed on her forehead. She was strong and she knew it. It was that strength that backed up her will.

"Kaijin!"

The red light grew stronger and she felt phantom arms holding, comforting her body. She felt safe and loved.

"I wish for Yui to come back."

With a flash of golden light, she saw the figure of her very best friend. Tears filled her eyes as she was consumed with happiness, right before the pain started to tear into her. Feather lined her arms and legs, not just any feathers - soft, red feathers. The very plumage of Suzaku seikun himself. Gritting her teeth, she ignored the pain and went on. Pops filled the air around her, she was surprised, and her heart cried with joy. Each of her seishi was there with her, a little bewildered, but they were here. Tamahome was not dead and for that, she was profoundly happy. Each pain in her heart was softened as she gazed upon those she knew were well and truly dead. Nuriko who had died in Hokkan, Chiriko who had died after being possessed by Seiryuu no Miboshi, Hotohori who had been killed by Nakago just moments after she and Tamahome had been transported back into her world, and Mitsukake who had given his life completing his calling - that of healing anyone and everyone. She had felt in her heart of hearts the moment the latter two seishi had passed on, no matter that she had shown her brother an ignorant face when he had given her the bad news. No matter what she had shown to everyone, she had loved and still loved them all. And in her secret knowledge, she understood the reason why there were two priestesses called at the same time. Her connection with Tamahome had given her some insight as to the whys of Nakago's actions and for that she could forgive him and do what she had truly been called to do. After all, it is a miko's privilege and duty to heal.

"Kaijin!"

And with that, everyone was coming together in their own ways to support her and the decisions she had to make; even the fighting Tamahome was lending her some of his ki.

"I wish that both Kutou and Kounan be strengthened so that all four countries of the Shijintenchisho are united in ways that strengthen them and their people."

Surprise rocked through the tense atmosphere. Tamahome and Nakago had paused in their battle to stare at her. The rest of her seishi were standing there with their mouths gaping open, unsure as to why she had asked for that. A golden glow surrounded the book in her older brother's hands and she knew, as she felt phantom lips caress her temple, that her wish would be so. This last one would be what would make or break the hope of everyone, whether they knew it or not.

"Kaijin!"

The pain was immense and she knew that it would only get worse from there. This time, though, she felt her entire bone structure starting to shift. Again, she set aside her pain for the greater good.

"I wish for everything to go back to normal in both worlds, including those who should not have died be brought back to life."

Pain. It was so painful as she watched her four deceased seishi glow gold as the buildings that had been destroyed were once again put back to the way the should be. Tears fell from her eyes and she knew that this was only the beginning of her adventure. She felt the wings of Suzaku trying to push through her skin, but it wasn't only that. She knew that if she didn't keep her mind about her, she too would be devoured and knew that she couldn't let that happen. Pulling together all of her stubbornness, she fought the power that was trying its best to consume her and won. With a cry-like gasp, she fell to her knees, sweat pouring off of her and through it all, felt at peace with her decisions and hoped that it wouldn't be too hard getting two countries back on their proverbial feet.


	3. Happy Birthday Chiriko!

'Ow!'

Nuriko was well aware that he was dead. Dead was dead was dead. But it didn't explain why he suddenly felt pain flowing throughout his body of what should have just been his soul or whatever he had ended up being. He listened, trying to ignore the pain. He listened for one of the many fountains that graced the vast lands of Taikyoku-san and heard nothing but people breathing all about him. Now that he thought about it, that was rather odd since he didn't need breathe and neither did Chiriko, Mitsukake, or Hotohori. Slowly he opened up his eyes and was met with a sight that he never would have thought he'd see in a million years.

'_I always knew something was up after Tamahome came back from Kutou. Now I know. Hope Miaka wouldn't be too pissed if she ever saw that.'_ Softly snickering at the fact that Obake-chan and Kutou's shogun were currently spooning against one another, their heads pillowed on Mitsukake's chest.

'_Wait'_ Nuriko blinked, the picture he was currently seeing finally processing. There was no way either one of them would have been able to actually touch the reticent healer since the healer had died on the battlefield's sidelines. Frowning Nuriko looked around and noticed that Chiriko had taken a safe haven nearby Tasuki, it was a sweet scene and for once the bandit wasn't sprawled all over everyone. The feeling of something not being quite right was plaguing him again. He looked down and saw that he wasn't as see-through as he had been before Miaka had –

"SON OF A BITCH! I'M ALIVE!?" And with that, he had woken up everyone else that was still asleep, or pretending to be in a few cases. Grumbles and curses aimed at the purple-haired cross dresser as he practically jumped and danced in his small space, his strength leaking out as he rattled the floor, the cracks growing and reaching towards the two as of yet unnoticed miko who watched their seishi with wide eyes.

Flames suddenly leapt in the air as Tasuki, in his own form of infinite wisdom, managed to get everyone's attention.

"What the hell is going on?" Okay… maybe not. Nuriko stomped up to Tasuki, looked him up and down before pulling his arm back and punching Tasuki into a wall before picking him up again, hugging him and swinging him like a child too long from their favorite stuffed animal. Tamahome and Soi snickered before glaring at one another. Nakago chuckled softly, to which he merely shrugged before responding.

"I don't know why I never thought of this before. We should have just let the Suzaku no Shichi Seishi take care of each other, that way the takeover would have been so much more easier than it had already been." He smirked at the fuming Suzaku-tachi as his own group snickered and laughed at his words. Nuriko, Tamahome, and Tasuki growled and was about to begin to rush at the arrogant shogun.

"NO!" and two bodies jumped in the middle of the fray. Make that two petite, female bodies between a group of not so happy warriors. Not the best of places to be, but there they were. As they did, Nakago of course, never one to pass on an opportunity to demolish the enemy, began to pull his ki together to form one of his more favorite attacks. This particular ki blast would be very messy and anyone who was not behind him would suffer the intensity of the blast before simply becoming ash. He took no notice of the females in between both groups, particularly that of his own miko.

"Yui," Miaka gasped as she saw what her friend was going to do and moved to stop her. "Yui, that might not be a good idea at the moment."

"I don't care." And with that, Yui jumped and grabbed a hold of Nakago's arm, surprising him as she pressed herself closer to him. He then got a good look at her at the same time, she was naked.

"Stop staring at her you pervert." That was yelled just before a shoe had hit him in the head, causing the Suzaku side to howl with laughter. Glaring he took note of a half-naked Suzaku no Miko, who was attempting to give her friend some form of covering with a very tattered fukuu jacket simultaneously glaring at him.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Both Tasuki and Tamahome were not happy that both of the miko were still present or near Nakago for that matter. Though, from the blushes both teens sported, one would figure that it was more the fact that neither one of the Otherworldly girls were completely dressed. The girls merely blinked and looked at each other.

"I don't know." Yui stated calmly, still hanging onto Nakago's arm. Miaka was silent, a frown upon her face as she tugged her shoe back in place.

"I think it has to do with my wishes." She attempted to smile, but it failed as she didn't know where to go from there. The glares she received from both sides didn't help her confidence, but she took it in stride and decided to look around where-ever it was they were. Instead she pulled Yui off of Nakago and gave her the jacket of her uniform before walking around the room. She counted the people in the room and noticed two things at once.

The first was that Miboshi was nowhere to be seen – that could be either good and/or bad. Meaning that he could be floating and wreaking havoc in this place was not a good thing since it had taken one of her own seishi's deaths to defeat him before. She was not willing to let that happen again. Or he just hadn't been brought back - but that would mean complications in the balance of seishi power. And that could be even worse than him running, er, floating around.

The second was that they were not locked up anywhere, but were in a large room. It was obvious that it was more of a meeting room than anything else. Where they were was eluding her, but she knew somehow that the answer to that would be answered in time. She just had to be patient.

Nuriko watched Miaka as he handed her friend Yui one of Miaka's extra outfits since Tasuki had brought her backpack with him to her world before all of them were transported to where they were now. He shielded the girl as she dressed herself since it seemed that none of her seishi were willing to help her. He didn't like that, but decided to let it go for the moment. He had noticed that the wolf creature that had been the cause of his death was there as well. Although he wasn't happy about that, he was willing to put up with it just as long as the wolf-thing didn't attack anyone from their side.

Miaka was walking around the room, even going so far as to go over to the Seiryuu side. He tensed, ready to get her from there at any moment. But he saw that Amiboshi was also keeping an eye on his celestial companions, keeping them from harming her. Though most of the Seiryuu seishi snubbed her presence they left her alone. The wild card was Nakago, but he seemed more interested in where they were as well. So he relaxed a little. And with a few minutes, Miaka moved back towards the now dressed Yui.

Yui for her part gave him a thankful, though embarrassed smile. Miaka gave the girl an enthusiastic hug, grinning widely as she did so. Yui wept a little, repeating how sorry that she was with Miaka saying that it would be okay. Nuriko had to smile to himself at that knowing that all Miaka truly cared about was that her friend was safe and unhurt.

Miaka had noticed that Nakago was also checking out the room that all of them were currently ensconced in but was not completely comfortable with him, read: at all, to ask him what he thought. So she chose to keep her thoughts to herself until someone decided to bring it up.

"Oi! Anyone here know where we are?" Tasuki's voice startled everyone else and Miaka had to stifle a giggle. The timing was rather good if not a little odd.

"Why should anyone answer your foolish questions?" Nakago hissed moving into Tasuki's space. It was completely evident that he was trying to get a rise out of her seishi, trying to start a fight.

"Enough." She glared at Nakago, who blinked at her. He remained silent and took a step back from her seishi, so she turned to Tasuki. "We're not prisoners here. I don't know exactly where we are, but it doesn't seem like we're in danger since there has been ample opportunity to hurt us – especially when we were unconscious."

Everyone blinked at her and she felt a little annoyed at the fact that they obviously weren't expecting an answer like that from her. But then again, she didn't exactly do the smartest of things and this was fairly obvious so... here she mentally shrugged.

She turned to Nakago. It was now or never.

"Do you know where Miboshi is?" He raised an eyebrow at her, it was obvious that he hadn't even cared enough to check if all of his fellow seishi were with him. He looked around and grudgingly answered her.

"No."

"That could be a problem." Miaka frowned again. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Chiriko beginning to tremble and pale. She understood why as well and didn't blame him in the least. Thankfully Mitsukake had put an arm on the boy's shoulder to reassure him and she smiled a bit at the sight.

"What don't trust us Suzaku no Miko?"

"At the moment I don't trust most of the Seiryuu shichi seishi any farther than I could throw any of you. And since Nuriko cornered the market on strength I know I wouldn't be able to even lift you let alone throw you." His eyebrows rose, obviously surprised that she wasn't just yelling insults at him whilst guarding Yui – keeping her away from him. Again she had shocked everyone, not only by not showing fear, but by being very calm in the face of what could only be the fastest and yet most painful death known to any of them – Nakago's chi blast.

"Who are you and what have you done with Miaka?" Yui tugged at Miaka's arm to get her attention. Miaka snorted.

"Just because I act like an idiot doesn't truly mean that I am one."

"But your grades...?"

"You can't get common sense out of a geometry textbook no matter how hard you try. As for my grades, well, I earn what I get – for better or for worse. I still have to study to keep it in here." Miaka poked her head and gave Yui a small smile that was returned with some relief.

Knowing that these problems all of them were facing – and they were problems – needed to be figured out, she turned her attention back to both hers and Yui's seishi.

"Okay, so we have two problems that we're dealing with. Where Miboshi is and where we are. Anyone have any ideas?"

Clapping was heard after Miaka had posed her question. They all turned towards the sound and found Taiitsukun floating towards them, clapping her hands, with Nyan nyan following her.

"Very good Suzaku no Miko. I now understand the reasons as to why Suzaku is favoring you. I will answer your questions, though by now I expect that one of them has already been answered." Taiitsukun smiled at them in what seemed to be amusement.


	4. Happy Birthday Hotohori!

Chichiri sighed in relief as the Creator of their realm entered the room. Though Miaka was showing a serious amount of common sense, he was not comforted in it. Her actions were odd to say the least. Then there were her wishes. She could have ended everything and gone back to her world to wait for the day she found Tamahome. That was what they had all expected of her, but she had managed to surprise them. And so he would not say anything unless he needed to, he would wait until the most pressing question was answered. The question of 'Why?' Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chiriko move close to Tasuki... they had always gotten along before Chiriko had died. And it seemed that the bond was still there.

Taiitsukun was floating above Miaka and the now dressed Yui. Yui, was unsure of who Taiitsukun was – though more than likely she had heard the name, but there had been no face to add to it. So Yui seemed to have taken the silent road and wait to see what was going to happen. Miaka was still looking rather ragged, being that she had not yet taken the time to change out of her ruined clothing. Happy and concerned, there was a new spark in his priestess' eye and he wondered where it had come from. And with it she faced Taiitsukun with a composure that she rarely had except for when she was resolute about something.

Taiitsukun looked down at the Suzaku and Seiryuu miko. She sighed as she adjusted the shawl draped around her shoulders. Miaka had proven that there was more in her head than the utter attraction to food. Yui, however, had not passed her test and Seiryuu was not pleased with any of his followers – though he was happy that Yui had finally started down the road in which both Suzaku and he wanted the fourteen seishi to go. Miaka was key here. Another sigh, Taiitsukun knew that it would almost be impossible to keep them from killing each other but it would have to be done. There was no other way.

"Suzaku no miko. You have realized the true reason why there are two miko at the exact same time. You failed the first time to summon Suzaku because of a deception. You failed a second time because you did not gain the two shinzahou of both Genbu no miko and Byakko no miko even at the cost of two of your seishi's lives. But you redeemed yourself when you made your three wishes. For that Suzaku _and_ Seiryuu favors you. It came late, yes; but it is better late than never."

Miaka held a faint glow to her cheeks as embarrassment crept up on her. She knew that she could not let that information get to her head. There were questions and they needed to be answered, no matter how painful they would be to the people in the room.

"Thank you. I have a few questions." She looked at Taiitsukun for permission to continue. For that she got a smile, and for the first time since she awoke she relaxed.

"I'm going to guess that we are on taikyoku-san. Am I right?" A nod and she continued.

"What is the exact reason why both Suzaku seikun and Seiryuu seikun have awakened and brought Yui and I here as their miko? What needs to be done?"

Taiitsukun's smile deepened. She knew that even though the time when she could fool around with the Suzaku seishi had ended a long time ago, she still had. Now it was beyond past time and things needed to be righted for the balance of this world and quite possibly that of the miko.

"You both were called here to save both Kounan and Kutou. In a way your last two wishes, Suzaku no miko, have done just that. However, because of the late Kutou emperor the state of Kutou itself is very bad and it will affect the other three countries in ways that are indescribable. You were supposed to work together to save both countries, not against. But the best laid plans, even those of the gods, don't always work out at the beginning. And so, both groups are faced with a decision... will you or will you not work together to save this world? There is no need to answer now, but it will have to be soon."

Taiitsukun waited a moment for the next question. Miaka nodded her head. "Where is Seiryuu no shichi seishi Miboshi?"

Taiitsukun's eyes widened at the question. Particularly since, it was the wrong miko to ask the question. But then again, Miaka had surprised the others with her ability to detect something off, even if she had only let on that she noticed the shichi seishi's lack of presence.

"That was up to Seiryuu to bring him back. He was not. There is no unbalance of power because there will be a different Seiryuu no shichi seishi Miboshi, so you do not need to worry about the protection of your seishi from a demon again. Seiryuu no shichi seishi Miboshi is currently in Sairyou. He will join you all at a later date. As for the former Miboshi, he is currently ensconced in Hell where he belongs. Seiryuu has realized that such a creature could not be considered trustworthy in his service any longer. A hundred years ago, maybe. But no longer. Any more questions?"

Miaka thought for a moment before answering. She wasn't completely happy with the answer, but as far as she figured that was about as close to a celestial oops as they were going to get. "None that I can think of at the moment Taiitsukun."

"Excellent. Now here's what needs to be done. You have one month to learn how to get along. This is not a long time, so I suggest you work out all of your differences immediately."

Grumbles were heard from all of the seishi at this proclamation, but none truly could find a thing to do to go against the Creator's orders. Chichiri sighed as he realized that there was one thing that had not been addressed and knew that he would have to speak up before Taiitsukun left and they were placed in a position that would harm more than help.

"Taiitsukun-sama, where are we going? Where is the place where we are to work on our 'differences'?"

Taiitsukun looked at Chichiri in slight surprise, "I thought that would have been apparent. You'll be staying at the palace in Eiyou."

At that simple statement the seishi erupted in roars of disagreement. Taiitsukun merely blinked and chose one of the mass to speak to. The one who would be the most directly affected by this.

"Hotohori, what is the problem."

"The problem Taiitsukun-sama is that my wife and unborn child are there. I want them to be safe and I fear that they will not be once those of the Seiryuu Shichi Seishi were to come and live there with us. Is there no other place we can go?"

Taiitsukun looked down sadly at Hotohori, understanding the reasons why he felt this way and knowing that there was nothing she could do to relieve his fear. Trust had to start somewhere. Chichiri and Miaka saw Taiitsukun's sad expression and knew what her answer would be.

"No. I am sorry, there is no other place."

Hotohori's eyes widened before he bowed his head to hide the tears that filled them.

Miaka felt her heart begin to break for Hotohori and saw that those of Seiryuu were for once respectful and almost empathetic to her silently weeping seishi. In a way they understood. She knew what to do, but who to attempt this with was another story. Who was it that she could get the ball rolling with, so to speak? Who was it that posed the greatest danger to everyone? With a start she knew her answer. Nakago. She smiled, for one who had done as much as he could she would try. And with her back strait, she walked to Nakago and stuck her hand out. Nakago, for all his brilliance, merely looked at her in surprise disgust – silently questioning her. Miaka put down her hand and explained.

"I wish to make a truce with you and the Seiryuu no shichi seishi."

"And what do you offer us if we were to accept this foolish proposal?"

"You give us a chance to get this done and if you still hate us you can kill me." Her statement shocked everyone and the silence was only broken by the gasps of her seishi and Yui.

"And why would that entice me or us for that matter?"

"How many times have you tried to kill me and ended up failing? Would it not show that even if you lost a few measly battles, but ultimately won the war on the attempts of my life? Does _that_ entice you?"

This time the silence remained unbroken as almost everyone in that room watched Nakago make his decision. Hotohori was, instead watching Miaka with surprise and poorly disguised relief. Just as Miaka started to shift her feet Nakago spoke.

"What are the terms of this truce?"

"First and foremost you may not kill, attack, maim, or aim any form of violence, passive or aggressive, at any of the people who are not seishi in Eiyou. Second you cannot kill or seriously main/injure any of my or your fellow seishi. Third you all _will_ give a serious attempt at getting along with one another and my seishi, past experiences aside."

Nakago looked at her, waiting for any other demands. When none were forthcoming…

"Poison?"

"Passive violence."

"Chi blasts?"

"What do you think?"

"Bouchuu no Jutsu?"

Miaka blinked. "I am so not going there."

"I noticed that you do not ask for the absolute safety of all the seishi. Why is that?"

"You all have strengths or powers that regular people do not have. I do not think there will be a day when any of you will not fight – be it training or otherwise. Injuries – mainly light ones are easily healed." She broke off to look at Mitsukake, who understanding what she was getting at nodded. For that, he got a bright smile in return. She turned back to Nakago. "There may never be complete peace between our two groups. Also tempers and grudges will come to surface, it would be foolish to stop anyone here from fighting."

Again Nakago took a few minutes to process and think over her words.

"I will agree if the same rules would apply to your seishi."

Miaka looked at her seishi who nodded in agreement. With a smile she turned back to Nakago and once again stuck out her hand.

"Agreed."

Nakago looked at her hand, remembering once when Yui had explained that such a thing was done to seal a deal. He clasped her hand in his, pumping his arm a few time. He received another smile before Miaka slipped back towards her seishi. As she came close enough, Hotohori pulled her into an embrace whispering 'Thank you, Thank you' into her ear. She patted his back and moved to his side and looked towards Taiitsukun who had watched the entire proceeding silently, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Are there any more objections to anything before I send you on this path? No? Good. Nyan-nyan!"

Both Taiitsukun and Nyan-nyan began to glow as they meditated their energy into sending all fifteen people to Eiyou.

Tokaki and Subaru looked up at the sun as they crossed the desert in Sairyou. They had been summoned by Taiitsukun to go to Eiyou in Kounan. Though the creator did not give them a lot of information, it did not stop them from worrying. From wondering. Shifan was riding in the back of their cart, protected from the sun's rays. It was going to be a long trip.

Subaru sighed as she pulled the protective cloth closer to her body. She worried about the way the world shook not too long ago. The two battling Miko were surely in their own world by now. Though she had not met Yui, she had genuinely liked Miaka and had secretly hoped to see her one more time before she left for her world. Tatara would be proud, or at least he would have been interested in what was going on. She was glad that he was finally able to be with Suzano, even if it was in death. On that note, she began to worry about Tamahome – though she did not know him well she knew Tokaki did and so because her lecherous husband was worried she did too.

The Hokkan border was in front of them, the desert nearing its end was becoming more heavily vegetated and cooler. They all sighed in relief, it seemed that their summer was going to be very hot this year. Subaru shook her head at the drastic change in climate, earning a curious look from Tokaki. She merely smiled and he turned back to the road. They were on a mission and it was imperative that they get it done quickly. Seishi stuck together.

_Subaru and Tokaki had gotten in a fight again, this time over the inn keeper's second daughter. Subaru was almost at her wits end with him and was about to send him out like she did those many years before. However before she could give him the proverbial boot, a light blinded them for a moment. There standing, floating, before them was the now aged Creator. After a moment's surprise, both bowed in greeting._

"_Good day, Taiitsukun-sama. What can we help you with?"_

_Taiitsukun snorted in amusement as she gazed down at Tokaki._

"_I have a rather long mission for you both, as the two remaining Byakko seishi. I need you to cross over in Hokkan and save Genbu no Hatsui and Genbu no Urumiya. Their lives are in danger and they need to be brought to a safe haven." She paused._

"_We accept this mission, Taiitsukun-sama. However, it seems that this is merely the beginning and there is more that you need of us." Subaru noticed that Taiitsukun seemed distracted, almost as if a great weight was placed upon her small shoulders._

"_You are correct Byakko no Subaru. You will need to bring them with you when you go to Eiyou to meet with both the Suzaku no shichi seishi and those of the Seiryuu no shichi seishi. You are to represent those of Byakko and help bring peace to all four countries."_

_Both had looked at her in surprise, but understood that there was more going on than what had been told. And from past experience, both knew that it was best to just go and see what needed to be done rather than play guessing games with a diety who had a penchant for being annoyingly mysterious._

"_Do you know where can the two Genbu no shichi seishi be found, Taiitsukun-sama?"_

"_Yes, they are in a small village slightly to the north of the capital - Touran."_

_With that said, Taiitsukun faded away, leaving both seishi alone again. A minute passed and the two quietly began to gather what they would need to make the extended trip to two countries that were not their own. Shifan had come into the room at the last minute of Taiitsukun's visit and helped them._

"_I wish to come with you."_

_The request was surprising to both of them. Subaru and Tokaki looked at one another before agreeing with her request. They had, after all, taught her how to fight. From there they had gotten everything they needed finished and headed out towards Hokkan._

They were a few days into Hokkan when they reached the Touran. It looked like it was a beautiful city and getting around both urban and rural areas of Hokkan was rather easy. Tokaki had gone into some of the bars to put his ear to the ground for information about the two Genbu seishi. Subaru and Shifan were walking around the marketplace, replenishing their supplies. A yell came from one of the bars and the two women turned to see Tokaki being chased out of it in a barrage of glasses, bottles, and food. Panting, he leaned against the building.

"I know where they are." He gasped. "We need to get to them right now." And with that he grabbed both of their arms and began running towards their cart. Quickly hooking up the animal, he got them into a semi-gallop as Subaru and Shifan held on tightly.

"What's wrong Tokaki? Why is it that we need to be in a hurry."

"There's a faction here that actually hate the Genbu seishi out of fear. I'm afraid it must be left over from the last time Genbu had been summoned."

"What?"

"Those two seishi are going to die if we don't get there quick."

"Tokaki, what are you doing!?" He looked at his wife in question. "We won't get there fast enough this way. Speed it up!" With a look of determination, the face that he had seen many times when they had protected Suzano made its appearance once again. He smiled and pushed the horses into a gallop.

They plowed through the country-side, heading North since that was where the two Genbu seishi were located at that moment. Trees seemed to jump into their path, but they would not collide and the cart could not slow down. Time was of the essence.

After a few hours, they came upon a village. They decided to go through it, just in case it was the village they were looking for. However, when they entered the town square the sight that greeted them was something none of them had expected.

There almost crucified in the middle of the town were two people. Their clothes were torn and blood ran down their bodies in thick rivers as a whip passed over them. The most distinguishing thing about them was the marks that graced their bodies - the marks that labeled them as Genbu's chosen.

They had found Hatsui and Urumiya.

Subaru stifled a sob. They were only children, no more than eight or nine years old. She pulled her seishi powers together and made both she and Tokaki younger. Tokaki, for his part, took off his earings and threw them at the ones whipping the children. The commotion both of them made was enough to distract the mob at the bottom of the crucifixes from Shifan, who freed the children. Tokaki ran, gathering up the children, his earings, and Shifan he got back to the cart where Subaru was waiting. They needed to get out of there and quickly.

They didn't slow down until they were once again near the capital. While they had escaped Tokaki and Shifan had cleaned and bandaged the children as best as they could. They would have to go back into the capital to do a better job, many of the wounds would need stitches. Thankfully Hatsui and Urumiya had passed out, so there was no screams as the brutal wounds had been cleaned.

Subaru drove the cart to the nearest inn and promptly got a couple of rooms. Just as she and Tokaki were situating the two injured Genbu seishi, they awoke. Fear was evident in their eye and postures.

"Easy. We're not here to hurt you. We just need you to lie down so we can take better care of the wounds you received back at that village."

There was no answer, but then again neither one had expected one. Holding up the bandages and herbs, they showed the two young seishi what they were doing. With some, justified, suspicion Hatusi and Urumiya allowed their wounds to be cleansed and dressed. It was painful, though neither one cried out and before the last bandage was wrapped, they both passed out again.

Tokaki and Subaru looked at one another as they left the room and its inhabitants under Shifan's careful gaze. It was not going to be easy getting trust, and they knew it.


	5. Happy Birthday Tasuki!

The return to Eiyou was bumpy to say the least and the landing was even worse

The return to Eiyou was bumpy to say the least and the landing was even worse. The inadvertent dog pile brought already dark feelings towards one another to the surface and bickering erupted. The fight that ensued had brought Houki running to see what was going on in the courtyard. Her surprise at seeing her beloved husband moved her to tears and she began to rush towards him. Unfortunately, the many ministers and politicians had come out at the same time that she did and rudely pushed her to the side, almost knocking her over in their rush to get to their beloved heika first. Tasuki, Tamahome, Nuriko, and Miaka had seen what had happened while Hotohori was still trying to get his bearings down and listen to the mundane groveling for his favor with loud praises of his happy resurrection.

Quick whispers went between the four and they got into position. With a shout of "Rlekka Shinen" the four managed to chase away the counselors with various feats of strength (Nuriko), martial arts (Tamahome), Japanese women pro-wrestling moves (Miaka), and Tasuki just scaring the shit out of them with his evil grin as he shot flames at their various asses. Chichiri and Mitsukake moved to Houki and walked her to Hotohori who jumped up and embraced her tightly. The seiryuu seishi watched uncomfortably while whispering amongst themselves.

"Are they allowed to do that?"

"Aren't they breaking the rules already?"

Chiriko noticed that confusion of his ex-nemesis' and went to explain. "Those councilors are more trouble and none of them were hurt. But, it was wrong of them to practically push over the empress in order to start trying again to gain Heika's favor. We just use different techniques to get them away from Hotohori when they become troublesome."

Yui giggled, she knew how much Miaka loved those female wrestlers and was amused to see her actually use them in a way that really didn't get her hurt or in trouble. She briefly wondered if this was how it was when she, herself, was transported out of the book leaving Miaka to fend for herself until she 'found' Tamahome.

Nakago was watching carefully, seeing the disapproval of some of the nobles that the Suzaku Shichi seishi had to deal with when staying at the Eiyou palace. He gave silently faint approved of their methods of chasing them away. Just watching it made him want to join in – besides the Suzaku no miko had not mentioned mentally fucking with anyone there. He had found the perfect victims – after all, it would not do to get rusty. Unfortunately, his mental ramblings were to be cut short because one of those very same nobles had caught sight of him and had started screaming bloody murder.

"Bloody murderer!" Okay, close enough. That yell was enough to bring the rest of the annoyances back and start screaming. Then came the guards and for once he was ashamed of those who he shared a career with – they were so loud and disorganized that he felt the beginnings of a tension headache coming on. Tensing himself for an attack, he waited for them to make the first move.

"Stop!" Miaka ran in the path of the soldiers. "Don't attack them! They're not here to take over or destroy anything!" That stopped the stampede from coming any closer.

"But Miko-sama, they are the ones responsible for Heika-sama's death! How can you stand there and defend the enemy?" There was a roar of agreement from those who had no idea as to what happened. Miaka, however, was not to be deterred.

"Have you looked behind me at all?" She glared at them, once again making the soldiers pause. They looked and saw a most miraculous sight... their Heika was alive! However, koukouheika (Her Majesty) looked a little bruised...

"Ah! Heika-sama we are happy to see that you have not died as we had previously thought. Koukouheika-sama, are you all right? You seem to be rather bruised, what happened if we may so ask?"

"Ara, those noisy nobles decided to pick back up where they started with Heika-sama." Nuriko glared at the nobles who were once again crowding around Hotohori. The guards' faces darkened in anger, right before they charged at the unsuspecting nobles, making said nobles scream like little girls and run off. Thus, the courtyard was emptied of almost everyone. The Suzaku Shichi seishi were astounded as the seiryuu Shichi seishi laughed at the scene. Finally, Mitsukake 'woke up'.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday. Glad I'm not a noble." He snickered. Chichiri grinned and nodded, his mask looking almost gleeful.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Tokaki and Subaru moved around Touran freely, each listening for rumors of their quick rescue of the young genbu seishi. There was none as far as they could find. They both knew that they needed to leave soon, but their charges were still too heavily injured to be moved. But they may not have a choice if they were to be found out.

Hatsui and Urumiya did not trust them completely - no that they could be blamed. Any time Shifan, Subaru, or he would enter the room one or both of them would attempt to sit up, failing in that they would just watch them closely. Introductions still had not been made since the young ones were on painkillers and most likely were not cognizant. As these thoughts passed through Tokaki's head, a clatter resounded through the market area behind him.

"Look Lee! That's the one who stole our sacrifice."

"Hey, you're right! Let's get them!"

Tokaki glanced behind himself and saw two of the men he had knocked down as he had entered that gods-forsaken village.

"Subaru split up - meet at the yellow inn."

She nodded once and ran to the south of the road I was going to take. Our pursuers lost us in the crowd; hopping onto a roof, I noticed Subaru three to four houses ahead of me. Man, her backside still made my mouth water.

Shaking off my momentary lapse, I jumped down off the roof I walked into the front room and paid our tab before I went and got the cart and horses ready. As I was guiding the cart out, I was greeted with Subaru and Shifan both carrying one child and half of our belongings. I ran up to our room and grabbed the rest of our things. I hopped onto the cart, snapped the reins and we took off at a fast clip. I heard angry shouts behind us, but kept the pace and did not look behind me. Soon enough we made it out of the city gates and we moved west. I was hoping that the climate in Sairou would help the children heal a little faster, but for them to be completely healed physically he would have to take them to the Suzaku healer Mitsukake.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A few days had passed with little to no incident for the group in Eiyou. Unless the number of times Nakago actually made the nobles cry was an incident, then they few days interim was just chock full of them. However, that did not include today. It would seem that information that the Seiryuu Shichi seishi were staying at the palace causing riots to break out in Eiyou. They were just this side of violent, but just a small push - nothing really at all could push the rioters over the proverbial edge. And that was just what happened.

Miaka, Tamahome, Yui, Tasuki, and Nuriko were going for a walk in the market place. They hadn't heard anything from the rioters that morning, so they were hoping to temporarily escape the confines of the palace. The morning was sunny and warm and they just wanted to get the hell out. The trip itself was uneventful and they were able to relax and have fun. Nuriko dragged them all into different clothing shops making all of them try on the dresses there, much to the annoyance of Tasuki and Tamahome. Miaka figured that some things just weren't ever going to change when considering the cross-dresser. It wasn't until they were heading back that disaster struck.

Tasuki and Tamahome were teasing Nuriko about not being able to change his ways, pissing Nuriko off. He 'tapped' them, sending them flying into the palace walls, much to the amusement for the two miko. Nuriko grinned self-consciously at the two women as shouts were heard from nearby. It seemed that there had been an ambush waiting for them. The crowd closed in tightly towards the group of five. The three Suzaku Shichi seishi were ready to fight, but Miaka was not going to let them. She turned to the guards.

"Take everyone else inside and don't let anyone out until this is over. This is because of my wish, so I'm the one who needs to fix it." Her order was answered with catcalls from the crowd and the protests of her seishi and best friend. She was not going to listen the protests and moved to the side as the guards did as she said. Once the gates closed behind her, she heard the semi-muted shouts of Tasuki trying to get the guards out of his way. Silently apologizing to everyone, she walked into the crowd.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Shi Min walked down the path from Hokkan, deep in his thoughts. The babble of the other merchants buzzed around him as they stopped at one of the rare rivers found within Sairou. He had been able to get the precious herb and he was hoping to get it back to Kutou as soon as possible. From there he would seek one of Seiryuu no doushi (monks of Seiryuu), the dreams plaguing him were confusing at best. Though it wasn't just the dreams, what looked like kanji had been written on his foot and it made him nervous to be by his wife with such a thing since he had no recollection of going to a tattoo artist while in Hokkan.

Looking into the water, he brushed back his long brown hair. What he saw looking back at him was a tired man with a thin face, brown eyes, medium sized slightly crooked nose, and semi-full lips. His clothing was dirty, but that was to be expected with the way the weather was going - windy that was that. Turning from the river, he allowed his horse to drink and walked towards his beautiful wife of three years. Her black hair fell in waves, framing a face that must have come as a gift from Seiryuu. Bright blue eyes, a small pert nose, and seductively full lips were wonderfully displayed on her heart-shaped face. She smiled at him and moved towards one of the carts.

As she passed he noticed a cloud of dust being kicked up on the horizon. Calling out orders to move out of the way, he waited until the cart came to a stop. There on the cart was an old man who was looking over his shoulder in search of something. The two large golden earrings clipped on the old man's ears glinted in the sunlight.

"Whoa there stranger. Where are you headed to in such a hurry?" The man looked at me as if I was crazy, but then again maybe I was. Something told me that I would need to stick around this old man to get the information I might need. He cocked his head as he looked me over, my foot tingled and I could have sworn that his eyes widened just a bit.

"What the hell is a Seiryuu Shichi seishi doin' here?" He all but growled at me, but what the hell?!

"I'm not a seiryuu Shichi seishi. I think you're mistaking me for someone else."

"I remember the feel of a Seiryuu Shichi Seishi. And you're one of them or as Byakko as my witness I'm not Tokaki!"

"Dear, kindly shut up." A female's voice came from behind the strange man who claimed to be one of the Byakko Shichi Seishi. Which was completely absurd, they should be dead by now. Just as I was about to walk away, an old woman popped her head over the side of the cart and looked at me with some sympathy.

"Don't mind him dear. He's just a bit crabby. But he is correct, you are a Seiryuu Shichi Seishi. You're ki gives you away." I looked at her in horror and shook my head, quietly edging away from them.

"It can't be helped if you don't believe me. I just have one question to ask and you don't have to answer me. Do you have any strange characters on your body, like a kanji perhaps?" My eyes widened and I turned to run only to find my wife looking at me with those eyes that said I was in deep doo-doo if she thought that I was going to do I was going to do. I smiled at her and chuckled.

"Hello dear. What brings you to this side of the train?"

"Well, do you?" Ah shit, that tone meant I would be sleeping with the horses again if I wasn't careful.

"Ah…. A ha ha ha." I smiled and tried to laugh my way out of it. Instead all I got was a sore ear and then a sore head. I heard a snicker from the old man - Tokaki - and glared up at him just in time for me to see his wife bop him one too. At least I wasn't the only one.

"I'm still waiting." Damn she was going to start tapping her foot any moment now, I just knew it. I sighed and gave in.

"Yes, on my foot. It showed up a few days ago."

"Let's see it."

"Yes dear." Did I mention my wife had a temper that shouldn't be played with?

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Miaka walked calmly into the brewing storm of people. They were angry. But it was an anger that came from not understanding. If she was able to she would explain what was going on, if not then this was just something that needed to be done whether or not she lost her life. She had learned a painful lesson during her time as Suzaku no miko. There was more to the world than what revolved around herself. There were precious people who could get very hurt and die if someone was careless in one form or another. She had lost many of those precious people, granted she had gotten them back but the journey to that end had been painful and very much eye-opening. She couldn't go back to who she was. She didn't want to.

As she walked the crowd finally converged upon her. It was painful, but that was to be expected. They hit her and kicked at her, cursing her for the misfortunes her coming to Kounan had placed upon them. She wept and could do nothing more than that because in one form or another they were right. She had brought about a lot of pain and suffering through her inability to summon Suzaku the first time. She waited as patiently as she could for the men surrounding her to stop and they did, but it was not of their own volition.

"What a show of strength and manhood. It takes twenty men to keep a mere girl down. How very brave and heroic." The soft, dry voice cracked like a whip over the men holding her down. She looked up and saw a beautiful man gently smiling down at her. Miaka stood up, staring at the man no placing him within the many people she had met during her travels. No names came for the man. She bowed deeply, set to introduce herself and thank him.

"Kouji, is this the woman who Genrou followed, went to protect? From the sounds of it he isn't too pleased about what just happened." Said bandit's voice could still be heard over the wall, swearing taking up the majority being spilled forth. Kouji snickered.

"Yeah this is the girl, Hakurou. As fer Genrou, I'd say he's about to bust a vein with th'way he's goin' on." The name froze Miaka. Hakurou was dead, she had prayed over him in his tomb when Tasuki did just before she went to Mitsukake's old village.

"Hajimemashite, atashi wa Miaka desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu (I am Miaka. Pleased to meet you.). Ano (Um), I am sorry if I seem rude, but how is it that you are Hakurou? The Hakurou I knew of was dead."

He laughed at her politeness as Kouji grinned down at her. Sending a wink at her, he put his arm around the once-deceased Reikyaku-san bandit leader. Hakurou, for his part, just laughed and placed his hand on her head. She was comforted by his gentleness.

"I am that Hakurou. I do not know why I was brought back, but I felt a great need to come to Eiyou and seek you out once I heard what had happened from Kouji and the others."

Suddenly she was struck with a sense of shyness. She had two things that she needed to do and right away. She turned to the crowd, having decided to at least attempt to lay their fears to rest.

"I need you all to understand that none of you are in danger from any of those of the Seiryuu Shichi Seishi. I can't tell you much more than that, but they are needed to fix things in this realm both in and out of their country." Grumbles were heard, but no one made any threatening moves towards neither herself nor the gates to the palace. "Any other questions will be answered on open court day. Assents were heard, though many of them seemed more like the answers of a man to a nagging wife. She turned towards Hakurou and Kouji.

"Please come this way, I'm sure that everyone will be happy to see you." Hakurou raised his eyebrow at that, but nodded his head. At that moment, a loud scream was heard followed by something thumping into the wall. Miaka cringed, _damn Nuriko for doing that right now_. Kouji and Hakurou seemed curious as to what that sound was and Miaka hoped that Tasuki had peeled himself off the wall by the time the gates were opened.

She walked to the gates and knocked on them, letting the guards know that it was okay to open them. As they did so, Nuriko and Tasuki ran out. Nuriko kept running, but Tasuki stopped dead at the sight of who was standing with Miaka. Tears came to his eyes at the sight of his beloved boss. Hakurou looked just as he did before he got so sick.

"Boss."

"Hey there Genrou. I hear that you've been busy." Tasuki blushed at the sign of praise from his boss. He scuffed his boots on the path before launching himself at Hakurou, hugging him tightly as if he were to let go Hakurou would disappear forever. The how's and whys didn't matter to him, even if he did want to know – he was just glad that his boss was back.

Nuriko, Kouji, and Miaka stepped out of the way, just basking in the sight of Tasuki so happy. Though, Miaka did give Nuriko a glare because of the 'tap' Nuriko gave Tasuki right into the wall. Nuriko blushed, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed nervously. Kouji cocked his head and looked between the two and just shrugged it off as Miko/Seishi behavior.

A little while later found most of them in the throne room with Hotohori. Miaka was being healed by Mitsukake in one of the rooms. Tension was running high between some of the groups and Tamahome shifted as he felt more than one disapproving stare fall on his form and not just from his seishi brothers, but those of the bandits and of the Seiryu Shichi Seishi – they didn't even like Miaka all that much either.

Instead of bang at the door and guards with Tasuki and Nuriko he had just walked away. He was ten kinds of stupid, though in his defense he had gone and brought Mitsukake back with him once the gates opened once again. He had been relieved that Miaka had not been too seriously hurt, but had still worried over the fact that she was heavily bruised and slightly bleeding from some superficial wounds.

A bang was heard as Tasuki jumped to his feet, the tension getting to him in ways that reminded him of his five older sisters displeasure with him. He walked up to Tamahome and grabbed a hold of his shirt. Chichiri had followed and was trying to get him to let go. Like hell he would.

"The hell were you thinking just walking away?!" And with that it the gauntlet was thrown.

"What's it to you?" Tamahome glared back at Tasuki. Oh no he didn't. All of five seconds passed before Tasuki jumped Tamahome bringing down the all-out brawl they all knew would happen at some point. Nakago began to laugh at the sight, the rest of his group joined in. As a result the remaining, non-fighting with the exception of Mitsukake, seishi jumped in. The brawl expanded when Kouji's foot was stepped on. After that it was just this short of all out war, luckily no one died.

At hearing the loud noise coming from the throne room, Mitsukake and Miaka ran there. Throwing open the doors they saw the room in complete disarray. Everyone was fighting. As it was, Nakago was gleefully bouncing up and down on a fallen Tasuki and Tamahome, who were still trying to hit each other. Miaka looked into the crowd and yelled, "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Training session!"

"Oh is that what they're calling it now?" Her sarcastic reply was cutting, and Mitsukake placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Awww, look at the healer man hold the little girl back. He just saved us from getting swatted at." Snickers arose from the combatants and Miaka began to get angrier.

"It's not worth it Miaka."

"Yeah, Miaka. It's not worth it, so just stand over there with your silent giant and watch how adults handle things." Mitsukake glared at the blonde shogun, not making any moves.

"OH, look he's glaring at me. The big, quiet man over there is giving me a dirty look. Please, like you can do anything to me." At those words, Mitsukake went into action. Throwing an apologetic look over his shoulder, he picked Nakago up by the waist and threw him over his head. Nakago did a roll in mid-air, ass over head, and landed face down on the floor. Chiriko, after kicking Suboshi on the shin, ran and sat on the shogun effectively pinning him to the floor. Both he and Miaka watched in fascination as Mitsukake went about ripping people apart and throwing the overly eager ones over his shoulder. Nuriko took his chance and moved over to the rising Tasuki and Tamahome and lightly tapped both of them into the throne room's walls. Breathing hard Mitsukake glared at the now separated fighters.

"I hereby decree this 'training session' over." And with that he stalked out of the room.

Miaka, Soi, Yui, and Houki had just parted company with Nuriko a few minutes before and were walking around the pond quietly laughing amongst themselves. Female time had never been this fun before, but then again being around a large grouping of males all day long did get on ones nerves after a while. Especially when the testosterone was thick enough to choke on. None of them noticed when three figures began to follow - two to one side and the third on the other.

"I can't believe they actually got that healer of yours to join in their little cock fight." Soi laughed in remembrance of seeing the reticent healer lift three of the men up and just toss them onto the grass.

"I always knew that he held back." Miaka grinned at Yui. "Too bad Nakago was taken down by one of the gentlest people I know."

Yui had to laugh at that. "Baka, even you should know that just because someone is gentle doesn't mean that they'll be like that all the time."

The women laughed again, this time picturing the mighty Shougun tossed ass over head onto the ground and then sat upon by the smallest of the group. Chiriko had held the Shougun down, keeping the blonde menace in check for the rest of the "training session". Her time to think was over once a throat was cleared. Houki was the first to recognize the shadow in the night.

"Konbanwa Chiriko." Houki's soft voice pushed the other women from their musings.

"Konbanwa. Would you all like to see something really interesting?"

Chiriko was grinning, no one would suspect.

"Of course Chiriko! What is it?" This time it was the Seiryuu priestess speaking to him.

"A surprise." Was all he said as he beckoned the women to follow him. They followed, curious as to what he wanted to show them. The lone figure kept close, still hidden in the shadows of the trees. A few minutes later they walked into a clearing that was being gently lit by the moon. This time another figure rose out of the shadows.

"Konbanwa _ladies_."

"Tasuki, is that you?" Miaka squinted her eyes to see into the shadows.

"Sorry chibi, we've already seen him. I'm not interested," Soi said, looking at Chiriko.

But Chiriko wasn't going to give up. "Ah, but ladies there is something of interest here."

And with that Tasuki whipped around just as Chiriko turned on one of Miaka's flashlights lighting up Tasuki's bare ass.

"Buwahahahahahaha!" Tasuki could only think of Nuriko's face as he did this. He didn't realize the danger he had inadvertently placed himself in. Soi raised her hand and called forth her lightning just as Hotohori jumped out of the shadows, sword unsheathed - both aiming for the unfortunate bandit's ass.

"ITEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tasuki screamed, his cry resounding throughout the palace as both attacks met their marks. Miaka, Yui, and Houki were laughing uncontrollably as the bandit was sent off through the trees, yelling as he went in search of Mitsukake. Chiriko, on the other hand, started trembling as he faced the laughing women and the glaring Hotohori. That was when he realized that both his and Tasuki's calculations were off.

"Where's Nuriko?"

"He went to hang out in the seraglio. I'm guessing that 'attack' was for him, ne?" Miaka grinned down at the young seishi. Chiriko nodded vigorously as he hoped that neither Hotohori nor Soi would fry him like they had Tasuki. Deciding that he would rather not find out, Chiriko took off after Tasuki, yelling as he went.

Laughing, Miaka and Houki managed to calm Hotohori down as they walked back into the main area of the palace. There the five of them parted ways, each going where they felt they needed to.

Miaka walked down the hall following the groans of someone in a great deal of pain. Stepping through the door, she managed to catch the tail-end of the lecture that Mitsukake was giving Tasuki and Chiriko.

"How about the next time you two get the foolish idea to moon someone, make sure you have the right one else I doubt that you'll get off as easy as you did this time. I'm surprised you survived this much damage Tasuki. Maybe getting knocked through walls is toughening you up."

"Yeah, yeah." Tasuki pouted before gritting his teeth as Mitsukake dabbed on some kind of disinfectant onto his abused behind. Miaka giggled, unable to hold it back any longer. The three looked up at her in surprise, making her giggle harder.

"Just wanted to check up on Tasuki and Chiriko. Hotohori isn't mad anymore." She grinned at the blushing seishi. "By the way, Tasuki; nice ass!" And with a laugh, she ducked out of the room, running towards her own.

A few minutes of shocked silence passed and then Mitsukake laughed as well.


End file.
